


The One With the Trampoline

by mikkimouse



Series: Operation Fluff [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trainer Derek, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Based on this prompt: "The Hales own a gym, and Cora and Derek often have these contests about whose [trampoline] jumps are the best. Stiles is, of course, an avid fan of these vids but is too shy to go to the gym ("Are you kidding, Scott? I would probably break my neck on the first jump.") But Scott gets him a gift certificate and specifically requests Derek as the trainer."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this video](https://www.facebook.com/peopleareawesome/videos/vb.305140869535098/984987708217074/?type=2&theater). Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145832907705/so-based-on-that-trampoline-training-vid-the).

This was a terrible idea, Stiles decided after ten minutes at the gym. An absolutely terrible idea. He was going to _hurt_ Scott. So much hurting.  


First off, Derek Hale? Even _more_ attractive in real life than on his videos, and he was pretty fucking attractive in those videos. But in real life? Seeing him in those tight workout shirts, bouncing on the trampoline, flipping his way up and down the wall?  


Stiles kept having to find ways to hide his crotch because his mesh shorts left _nothing_ to the imagination.  


And second off: That wall was a lot fucking higher in real life than it looked in the videos, and Stiles was going to fucking _die_.  


Derek stood behind him, arms crossed over his very impressive chest. “Aren’t you going to jump?”  


Stiles’s mouth went a little dry, and he backed away from the edge. “No, man. No, I think I need to, um, watch you about a hundred more times. You don’t have anyone break their arms on this thing, do you?”

Derek smirked. It was infuriatingly attractive. “Scared of heights?”  


“It’s not so much the heights as it is the _voluntarily leaping from them_.”

“Come on.” Derek nodded at the edge. “All you have to do is jump. No fancy flips or anything. I’ll catch you on your way back up and pull you right back here.”  


Stiles gulped. “I, uh…I mean, are you sure this is safe?”  


“It’s as safe as any trampoline,” Derek said. “Probably safer, since we have so much padding around it.”  


Stiles peered over the edge. “Still, that’s a _really_ long way down.”

Derek clapped his shoulder. “Tell you what. You make one jump, and I’ll buy you a free smoothie from the gym cafe.”  


Stiles whipped his head around to Derek, and scrounged up his courage. “How about I make one jump, and you join me for coffee when you get off your shift?”  


Derek’s eyebrows went up and his cheeks went pink. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”  


Stiles turned back to the wall and jumped. He shouted on the way down, shouted all the way back up, and for one brief moment, he felt like he was flying.  


True to his word, Derek caught him on his way back up and pulled him back onto the safety of the wall. Stiles’s legs turned to jelly and he stumbled into Derek, close enough to count the colors in his eyes.  


Derek grinned and kissed his nose. “I get off at six.”  


Stiles laughed, whether with happiness or hysteria, he couldn’t say. “It’s a date.”  



End file.
